


【翻译】I'm in it for You

by Function



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (don't worry it's not sad), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, mentions of giraffes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function
Summary: Combeferre is Grantaire's new doctor, and he's more than a little distressed to see that Grantaire doesn't have someone to drive him home from the hospital. He gets his roommate, Enjolras, to drive him back, and it quickly turns into something a little more than just car rides.公白飞是格朗泰尔的新医生，因为看见没人接格朗泰尔回家而决定说服他的室友，安灼拉，来送对方回家。这一切很快就变得不仅仅是搭便车这么简单





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm in it for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998208) by [raeldaza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeldaza/pseuds/raeldaza). 



“这么说来，你是我的新病人？”公白飞走进房间，手里拿着书写板，里面夹着从上一任医生那里拿到的表格。他冲在等待的病人露出尽量令人安心的微笑，“格朗泰尔，你好，我是公白飞，在治疗期间将担任负责你的化疗的医生。”  
   
“这个治疗期间是不是就是我这辈子仅剩的时间了？”格朗泰尔问，嘴角带着疲惫的微笑，眼神却坚硬而冰冷。  
   
“我们会尽最大的努力避免那种事情发生。”公白飞温和地回答他，低头看着手中的写字板。  
   
24岁，男性，肝癌早期。  
   
他飞快地翻了一遍表格，因为在这之前他已经仔细看过它们了，然后他在最后一张的底部看到用铅笔写上了一小句话，就在上一个一声的意见下。  
   
温和些。  
   
公白飞从表格中抬起眼，看见格朗泰尔正环顾着整个房间，双手抱着腿将它们紧紧固定在胸前，眼睛一眨一眨地，双脚不住地拍打着床面，典型内心恐惧的表现。  
   
“好的，格朗泰尔，”公白飞慢慢走到格朗泰尔坐着的病床边，“我们今天开始你的化疗。他们和我说已经告诉过你化疗对你的身体会有什么影响，我只是想再提醒你,这对你的身体会有很大损伤，而且会很难受。你将会有好几天都不能自己开车，而且很有可能也无法照顾好自己。”  
   
“好。”格朗泰尔说，他的眼睛还盯着天花板，脚还在拍打着床板。  
   
“你也可以找人陪你，给你鼓劲什么的。”  
   
“知道啦。”格朗泰尔回答道，之后他也没有再提出什么问题，公白飞就当他已经准备好了。

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我操！”格朗泰尔骂了一声，套着医院病服的身体狠狠地摇晃了一下，四肢都在颤抖。  
   
“这是化疗之后的常见现象。”公白飞懒洋洋地说，他知道现在和格朗泰尔同心同德一起骂化疗的副作用对对方并没有什么帮助。他咬住嘴唇，努力不让自己过越界，但却没办法让自己任凭这位年轻的病人颤抖却不对他进行安慰。他轻轻地把手放在对方肩膀上，刻意使自己不去注意那已经是多么瘦骨嶙峋。  
   
“我以为——”格朗泰尔整个身体仍然在抽搐，显得整个人都渺小可怜，公白飞不得不深呼吸一口让自己保持镇定。他轻轻捏了捏对方的肩膀，试图给予对方一些安慰，“我以为没有这么难受的。”  
   
“抱歉。”公白飞说，因为他实在不知道自己在这种情形下还能说什么了。但他说这话是真心的，尽管他不知道这能不能有什么安慰。  
   
“操。”格朗泰尔又骂了一声。  
   
“所以我们才建议有人留下陪你，”公白飞说，“那会有些帮助的。”  
   
格朗泰尔只是耸耸肩。  
   
“有人来接你吗？”  
   
“当然，”过了很久格朗泰尔才说，“我先换个衣服。”  
   
公白飞帮他站了起来，在他差点又脚一软摔倒的时候稳住了他。格朗泰尔对他短促一笑以示感激，然后走向了病房自带的盥洗室。一会儿之后，他穿着运动裤和紧身T恤走了出来，向公白飞挥手道别。他看起来是那么虚弱，整个人显得病恹恹的，这很正常。公白飞带上自己最令人安心的笑容，在心里记下要去查一查格朗泰尔的过去，希望下次他再来的时候可以给他些了乐观的消息。  
   
公白飞开始填表格，然后听见了一声喇叭的尖叫，他朝外看了一眼。  
   
那只不过是有位母亲想转移她孩子的注意力。  
   
公白飞的注意力却被格朗泰尔的背影吸引了，他在二十尺之外，刚刚踏上一辆出租车。  
   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
“我那里今天来了个新病人。”公白飞一边搅拌着盘子里的意大利面一边说。  
   
“哦？”安灼拉问，并没有将视线从手里的杂志上移开。  
   
“嗯，挺年轻的，才二十来岁。刚开始新一轮的化疗。”  
   
“他情况怎么样？”  
   
“还不错，我觉得，”公白飞回答，开水腾起的水汽给他的眼镜蒙上一层白雾，“但还是会挺难捱的。”  
   
“化疗不总是那样的吗？”安灼拉抬眼瞟了他一眼，公白飞只是耸耸肩。  
   
沉默再次降临，公白飞盯着沸腾着的热水，脑海里格朗泰尔踏上出租车的背影始终挥之不去。  
   
“你又这样了。”安灼拉突然开口，把公白飞吓了一跳。  
   
“怎样了？”  
   
“发呆的时候大声叹气。”  
   
“思考的时候声音太大打搅到你还真是抱歉。”公白飞翻了个白眼，开始搅拌意面。安灼拉鼓起腮帮子吹了口气。  
   
“你有话想说，说吧。”  
   
“今天那个病人，”公白飞立刻开了口，“他一个人来的。”  
   
“没人陪他？”安灼拉微微瞪大双眼。  
   
“是啊，我看过了，他的紧急联系人还在国外。他来的时候就是一个人，最后还得做出租回家，因为没有人来接他。”  
   
“天。”安灼拉倒吸一口凉气。  
   
“我就是很难想象一个人那样独自面对死亡。我整天都在想这事。”  
   
“看得出来。”  
   
“他那么年轻，而且害怕，还孤零零的，你知道更糟糕的是什么吗？”计时器响了，公白飞从微波炉里拿出了意面。他转头看了一眼安灼拉，“我看了他的保险，就政/府为失业人员搞的那个，所以他不仅生着病，还没工作，也许他没那么多钱花在出租车上。”  
   
“这世界还真是残酷。”安灼拉“啪”地一声合上了杂志，“还有事就告诉我，好吗？”  
   
“好。”公白飞同意道。  
   
 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“今天怎么样，格朗泰尔？”公白飞问。被问到的人从自己快褪色的黑鞋子上抬起头来，公白飞觉得自己似乎是看到了左边那只的鞋底上还沾着块口香糖。格朗泰尔挑起一边眉毛，脸上露出个假惺惺的笑：  
   
“你是要我具体地说呢，还是大概地讲一下呢？”  
   
“都行。”  
   
“反正也没什么差别，都是‘烂爆了’。”格朗泰尔深吸一口气，再慢慢吐出。他的笑变得有些苦涩，“而且我可能会变得更烂，对不对？”  
   
“暂时是的，但是从长远上看，治疗总会让你的生活变得更好些的。”  
   
“那我可就把命交给你啦，医生。”格朗泰尔躺倒在床上说。  
   
“今天没人陪你？”公白飞随意地问，眼睛还盯着写字板。  
   
“没。”  
   
“有人来接你？”  
   
“有。”  
   
“除了出租车司机之外的人？”公白飞还低头看着手里的东西，但他能明显地感受到房间内的气氛紧张了起来。  
   
“这关您的事儿吗？”  
   
“只是听起来要花挺多钱的。”公白飞评价道，按了一下圆珠笔，终于抬起了头。格朗泰尔正看着窗外。  
   
“嘛，你自己说我不能自己开车的，我别无选择咯。”  
   
公白飞的心微微皱缩了一下，他不得不先吞咽一口口水才能让自己正常说话。  
   
“我们开始？”  
   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
 “安灼拉？”  
   
“怎么了？”  
   
“你知道自己以前怎么一直在抱怨自己没办法切实改变世界吗？”安灼拉从笔电上抬起头来看向公白飞，疑惑地眨眨眼。  
   
“怎么了？”  
   
“嗯，”公白飞开了口，又止住话头，“我只是在想，”他的手指下意识地描摹这沙发垫上的纹路，“你还记得我上次的那个肝癌病人吗？”  
   
“你说那个年轻的？”  
   
“是的，他叫格朗泰尔，”公白飞点点头，“我只是在想他每个礼拜都得坐出租实在太不好了。”  
   
“啊哈。”安灼拉眯起了眼睛。  
   
“而且我正好也知道你每天晚上都有空，车子运转正常，何况送一个生病的年轻人回家话的汽油钱对你来说真的不算什么。”  
   
“你想我送他回家？”安灼拉问，显然十分惊讶。  
   
“我还没和他说，我只是觉得很难过，”公白飞坦白，“在他治疗期间应该有人帮帮他的，他不该就像现在这样付钱给别人让他们送自己从医院回家。你刚才还在说希望自己能让世界变得更好，而现在就有人急需帮助。这事又不难，也是在拯救世界，拯救一个人的整个世界。”  
   
“你何必对我这么长篇大论，”安灼拉说道，嘴角上扬，“只要他同意，我就可以。”  
   
 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我不同意。”  
   
“为什么？”公白飞问，他在他身边坐下，“他不要钱，你可以省掉坐出租的钱，他每个礼拜这个时候也可以有件事做。”  
   
“我才不接受陌生人的怜悯，”格朗泰尔语气不善，“就跟教堂里那种‘帮帮这个不幸的人吧'一样的东西，我自己可以照顾好自己。”  
   
“但你没必要一定这么排斥这些。”公白飞困惑道。  
   
“很有必要。”  
   
公白飞盯着对方，但格朗泰尔脸上的表情固执得可怕。  
   
“真的没有必要，”公白飞说，不可否认，这个回答可不怎么合适，“每个人都会要别人帮忙的，即使他们不需要。”  
   
“我不需要也不想要什么操蛋的陌生人来帮我。”  
   
“安灼拉是我最好的朋友兼室友，他不是什么陌生人。我向你发誓，他是个好人，他只是想减轻你的负担。”  
   
“哈，所以现在我又成负担了。”格朗泰尔说，公白飞无言以对。  
   
“当然不是！如果要说的话是你在帮他，帮他走出家去和别人交流。”公白飞轻轻摇头，“他社交能力糟糕得可怕，赶都赶不出家门，帮你也是在帮他！而且，这能让他觉得自己有用。如果安灼拉想要怎么样，一定是想觉得自己有用。”  
   
“那他可以去救济厨房做义工。”  
   
“他做了，”公白飞说，很高兴地看到格朗泰尔瞪大了眼睛，“他每个礼拜六去救济厨房，让他礼拜五也有点事情做吧。而且每次化疗完后能看到同一个人不好吗？还有，他了解化疗的基本知识，如果你不舒服的话他也可以帮你。”  
   
“我真不明白你干嘛这么积极，”格朗泰尔说，他现在又开始缩成小小的一团，这幅场景让公白飞心里又疼了一下，“我只不过是个病人。”  
   
“没有人只是个病人。首先，你还是个人，其次，你是我的朋友。”  
   
“医患关系可不能算在朋友关系里面，”格朗泰尔摇头，“否则我的朋友圈这一年都要扩大三倍。”  
   
“你是个好人，”公白飞说，无视了他刚刚的话，“让我也做个好人吧。”  
   
格朗泰尔揉了一把脸。  
   
“那让我至少出点汽油钱？”  
   
“这取决于安灼拉。”公白飞说，仿佛他不知道安灼拉会是什么反应一样。  
   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
“他到了？”格朗泰尔问。他已经换回了自己的衣服，一件破旧的运动衫配条破牛仔裤。他原本茂密的卷发也逐渐稀疏，现在被他全部塞进了毛线帽里，公白飞明白他总有一天会光着头走进来。格朗泰尔的衣服不太合身，袖子那里太长了，现在他正盯着自己的脚而不是看向窗外。他整个人显得虚弱而且不适，公白飞有一种强烈的冲动想要伸出手去抱着他。  
   
这已经不是公白飞第一次希望自己是个天才，能够顺利解决这件事了。  
   
“到了。”公白飞回答。典型安灼拉的风格，他提早半个小时就到了，而且给公白飞发短信说自己在停车场里看书。“那辆红色丰田就是他的。”他指了指窗外，格朗泰尔眯起眼，顺着那个方向看过去。  
   
“他叫安灼拉？”  
   
“嗯，”公白飞点头，“我不知道你住哪，而且为这个去查你的档案有点太过了，所以他也不知道该往哪去。不过他车上有GPS，如果你愿意直接在车上睡觉也行。”  
   
格朗泰尔点头，脚套上鞋子。  
   
“开心点，格朗泰尔。”公白飞说，伸出手轻轻捏了捏对方的胳膊。  
   
“一如既往。”格朗泰尔回答，用着和以往同样虚弱的声音，公白飞已经开始厌恶他这样的回应了。  
   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
有人敲车窗的时候安灼拉被吓了一跳，膝盖一下弹起还打翻了咖啡杯，咖啡全洒在了他的腿上。他抬起头，看见一个病恹恹的年轻男子，透过车窗正疲惫地冲他微笑。心里暗自骂着自己，他立马打开了门，冲出车的时候自己都差点被车门打到。  
   
“我想您就是格朗泰尔？”  
   
“独一无二。”格朗泰尔回答。他看起来有一种病态的疲倦，安灼拉立马就明白了为什么在某个晚上公白飞念叨着希望可以为他沏杯茶。  
   
“上车吧。”安灼拉指了指副驾驶座。  
   
“您不为弱小可怜又无助的我打开车门吗？”格朗泰尔问，眼睫毛微微颤抖。安灼拉挑起眉。  
   
“化疗把你手也化掉了？”  
   
格朗泰尔盯着他看了好一会儿，突然大笑出声。他摇摇头，走到另一边打开了门，坐了进去。安灼拉紧随其后，一阵轰鸣声后，车子启动了。  
   
“这整件事看起来有点像死亡陷阱。”  
   
“没准真是呢。”安灼拉附和道。格朗泰尔看了他一眼，然后翻了个白眼。  
   
“听说你还有GPS呢？”  
   
“是啊，”安灼拉在车门上翻找了一阵，然后把GPS递了过去，“把你家地址输进去吧。”  
   
“我只是好心警告你一下，朋友，”格朗泰尔说，没有伸手去接，“我家到这里开车要四十分钟。我知道你同意做这项慈善事业的时候公白飞没有告诉你，如果你觉得太远了的话现在就可以提出来。我预约了出租，这真不是什么大事。”  
   
安灼拉抖了一下手，不屑一顾。  
   
“可以。取消订单吧。”  
   
“你真的确定吗朋友？”格朗泰尔咬住嘴唇，“坐出租真的没什么。”  
   
“如果到你家要开四十分钟的车的话，坐出租肯定要花很多钱。取消吧。”  
   
“哇哦，阔绰。”格朗泰尔感叹一声，但是在口袋里摸索了一阵，拿出一部手机。他迅速取消了订单，然后输入了地址。  
   
“好了。”他说。  
   
“好。”安灼拉接过GPS然后把它安在了挡风玻璃上，把车从停车位上驶出，上了路。  
   
开始的几分钟没有人说话，只有安灼拉车上放着的朋克CD的轻柔的乐音做背景音，GPS偶尔发出机械的声音提醒他们往西走。  
   
“你不喜欢说话对不对？”几分钟后格朗泰尔评论道。  
   
“该说话的时候我自然会说，”安灼拉瞟了他一眼，“我以为你现在更喜欢安静。”  
   
“那就聊聊吧，”格朗泰尔把头靠在车窗上，闭上了眼睛，“有助于分散注意力。”  
   
前方转盘右转。  
   
“聊什么？”安灼拉问，然后摇头，“随便了。都没关系。行吧，我是公白飞室友。”  
   
“最好的朋友，”格朗泰尔纠正道，眼睛依旧闭着。安灼拉盯着他，在保证行车安全的时间内及时收回了视线，格朗泰尔一定是感觉到了，因为他接着说，“他说你是他‘最好的朋友兼室友’，我觉得在关系尺上，‘最好的朋友’总是要比‘室友’更亲近一点的。”  
   
“哦，这种东西也有标准吗？”安灼拉轻轻摇头，“哦，好吧，他对我来说也是一样。然后他是你的医生。”  
   
“据他所说，还算他的朋友。”格朗泰尔哼了一声，“他对所有病人都那样的吗？被那么多要死的人的影响情绪，他就不累吗？”  
   
前方华尔街左转。  
   
“他对其他病人不全是那样的，”安灼拉说，手指轻轻敲打着方向盘，“他偶尔也会和我提到几个病人，但你是第一个他这么上心的。”  
   
格朗泰尔好一会儿没说话，脸上表情很困扰的样子。  
   
“为什么是我？”他问，声音很轻，“就，为什么，我？”  
   
我不知道，”安灼拉真诚地说，“我只知道他不喜欢看见别人孤零零一个人。他小时候就是这样，而且，这种事情最让他难过。”  
   
“哦，所以他是怜悯我。”格朗泰尔点点头，好像懂了一样。安灼拉冲他皱起眉。  
   
“我觉得更像是共情。”  
   
“那你呢？”格朗泰尔问，“你又是为什么同意？如果你再说是‘共情’的话，那你撒谎真不怎么样。”  
   
“嗯，”安灼拉开口，缓缓吐出一口气，“我？我为了你【I’m here for you】。”  
   
“但是你不认识我，你肯定在撒谎。”  
   
“我用不着认识你，”安灼拉摇头，“你是一个人，这个理由已经足够了。”  
   
前方红绿灯右转。  
   
“‘我是个人’，这算什么理由。”格朗泰尔嗤笑道，安灼拉真不明白这个人怎么做到在一个半小时钱才经历过化疗，现在还能固执尖锐，咄咄逼人到这种程度，“你肯定就是在可怜我。要么就是为你自己通向天堂的康庄大道上添砖加瓦，要么是什么让你觉得帮我就能让自己好过些？哦，还可能就是你有什么把柄抓在公白飞手上？反正肯定不会是为了我，一定只是为了你自己。”  
   
“我就不能只是想帮助别人吗？”  
   
“不可能，”格朗泰尔悠悠地说，语气中透着不相信，“肯定不会是为了陌生人。人不会平白无故地给陌生人做事。如果是要做好事，他们肯定是为了自己好，才不是什么冠冕堂皇纯粹的利他主义。肯定会是为了什么好处，有什么利益之类的在里面。”  
   
“也许我想得到的好处只是看到你幸福快乐。”安灼拉说，因为他真的不知道自己现在该说什么。事实上，他这样做只是因为他以为格朗泰尔会需要；不管怎么样，肯定不是因为他自私，但是他真的不知道该怎么回应格朗泰尔的诘问。  
   
格朗泰尔盯着他看了好一会儿，然后重新看向窗外。  
   
“那你永远也得不到什么好处了。”  
   
前方卡威路与教堂路交界左转。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“你好啊，”安灼拉冲他打招呼，格朗泰尔闷哼一声一示回应，“今天怎么样？”  
   
“这他妈什么傻逼问题。”格朗泰尔回答，把头轻轻靠在窗玻璃上，安灼拉觉得他这个反应已经足够回答他的问题了。  
   
荣德雷特路西行。  
   
“我每次都不明白它们这样说到底有什么意思。”格朗泰尔开了口，安灼拉瞟了他一眼，发现他正盯着GPS看，脸上一副想杀人似的表情。  
   
“说什么？”安灼拉问，打开了转向灯。  
   
“西行。还有其他什么往东西南北走。一点屁用都没有。我他妈怎么会知道南边在哪里？”  
   
“太阳每天从东边升起，西边落下，”安灼拉说，驾驶车子转弯，“你只用看看太阳，再根据现在的时间，就可以判断出大致方位。”  
   
他感受到了格朗泰尔视线落在他身上的重量，但是等到车子重新稳速前行的时候才看向对方。“怎么了？”  
   
“你那种人啊。”格朗泰尔摇摇脑袋。  
   
“哪种？”  
   
“不论别人说什么东西你他妈都知道，跟个童子军一样的那种。”  
   
“我不是，”安灼拉摇摇头，“如果现在车子爆胎了我都不知道该怎么办，可能就留着个jugnut*在那里一路滚回家。”  
   
“你说的是，钢圈（lugnuts），吧？”格朗泰尔嘴角抽搐。  
   
“你看？”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔笑了。这是他第一次在安灼拉面前露出笑容。  
   
“你知不知道现在告诉我你这破车随时会坏而且你还不会修车根本安慰不了我！”  
   
“那你会修车吗？”安灼拉的手指在收音机上打着拍子。  
   
“不会。”  
   
“那你可没资格评价我咯。”  
   
“那我是不是有资格因为你似乎很喜欢ABBA*来评价你？”  
   
“你不喜欢“Honey Honey”吗？”安灼拉问，又看了他一眼，“什么人会不喜欢“Honey Honey”啊？”  
   
“长了耳朵的那种？”格朗泰尔说，背紧紧靠在座椅上，还捂住了耳朵。  
   
“长了耳朵的人都知道这可是经典。”  
   
“哇这话让我好伤心。”格朗泰尔说。他的反应让安灼拉有些生气。  
   
“我真不敢相信你居然不喜欢“Honey Honey”。”片刻沉默后，安灼拉小声嘟囔道。  
   
前方转盘处右转。  
   
格朗泰尔还闭着眼睛，但他开始哼起了最后一节的旋律，安灼拉加入了他，如果要说的话，还带着一点胜利的小得意。  
   
“我第一次见到你的时候，”在格朗泰尔哼完整首歌之后，安灼拉脸上的笑容已经灿烂得掩饰不住，格朗泰尔还闭着眼睛，开了口，“我真的以为你比我酷很多诶。”  
   
“我依旧可以让你这么觉得。”安灼拉说。  
   
“可是你喜欢听ABBA。”他就只说了这么一句，好像这个答案就已经足够了。也许这就是他的答案了。  
   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
“嘿，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉和他打招呼。  
   
“嗨。”格朗泰尔嘟囔，缩进了座椅里。安灼拉看出今天的化疗也许挺痛苦的。  
   
“车开之前和你说一下，我随时都可以停车，所以如果你要去买什么东西或者——”  
   
“知道啦，”格朗泰尔打断了他，“开车吧。”  
   
安灼拉点头，把车开出停车位，左转上路。  
   
“你做什么工作的？”格朗泰尔问。他现在整个人看起来很不舒服的样子，脸像纸一样苍白。公白飞警告过他不要问任何和病情相关的问题，因为此时格朗泰尔显然非常不想提那些事情。  
   
“给一家国际杂志写政评。网络杂志，所以我还可以自己安排空闲时间。就只要每天早上九点参加场Skype会议，还保证了我的基本日程安排。”  
   
“你对木仓支控制有什么看法？”  
   
“是指在国内还是国际范围？”  
   
“在希腊。”格朗泰尔说。他想挑火，安灼拉看出来了。  
   
“我认为现在希腊的主要问题不是木仓只管控的问题。”安灼拉说，将车开上右侧车道，准备上转盘。  
   
“合情合理。”格鲁特咕哝道，把脑袋靠在了窗户上。  
   
“那你呢？”安灼拉看了他一眼，“你做什么工作的？”  
   
“你关心这些干什么？”  
   
“礼节性地问一下，”安灼拉翻了个白眼，“而且，对于一个每个礼拜固定要花一个小时时间在一起的人，了解点他的事情应该算是标准程序。”  
   
“合情合理。”格朗泰尔重复了一遍，稍稍坐直了一些，“在这些破事之前，就搞搞建筑相关的工作。”  
   
“你怎么会做那种工作？”  
   
“那又用不着数学，”格朗泰尔真诚地说，“我还算蛮擅长的，虽然还是搞得一塌糊涂。唉，在这之后我愿意一直干那些事。”  
   
“我相信你一定可以的。”  
   
“是吗，哈？”他的语调里的沉重讽刺让安灼拉意识到自己犯了错。  
   
“你为什么不信？”  
   
“死亡，懒惰，因化学物质对身体造成的严重损害，随你挑。什么东西让你那么相信我还能有未来？”  
   
“我不知道。”他真希望他知道，就像公白飞有时在夜晚悄悄祈祷，希望自己能够知道。  
   
“那就别装得像你相信一样。”格朗泰尔冷冷地说。在之后整个车程中，他们没再说一句话。  
   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
“存在主义*？认真的？”  
   
“加缪*可是个天才。”格朗泰尔嗤笑一声，安灼拉才意识到自己在摇头。  
   
“一种如此二十一世纪嬉皮士*主流生活哲学，老天。”  
   
“‘主流’和‘嬉皮士’不矛盾吗？”  
   
“随便了，”安灼拉摆摆手，“你知道我说的什么意思。我知道很多人都觉得人类存在没有意义，但这种生活态度太无趣了。”  
   
“但这就是生活，”格朗泰尔说，在座椅上调整了一下姿势，“不可否认。”  
   
“即使如此，还是很蠢，从人类之外看生活就是无稽之谈，因为我们每个人都逃不开人类与时间。要思考生命的意义总是要和其他人类结合在一起，还有其他人到底是如何影响我们自己本身的存在。”  
   
“哦？”格朗泰尔说，语气中透着愉悦，“那我对整个人类还能有什么影响呢？”  
   
“每个人都影响着全人类。每一个人都影响着不同的生命进程。我改变了你，你改变了我，加油站的那个收银员改变了我。每个人对这个世界都有巨大影响，每个人都独一无二，无比重要。”  
   
“你还真是乐观得吓人。”  
   
“这就是现实。”  
   
“也许吧，但是——”格朗泰尔突然停住，大声咽下去什么东西，“你能把车靠边停一下吗？”  
   
安灼拉看了他一眼，格朗泰尔正捂着肚子，脸色几乎发绿。他连忙把车停在麦当劳停车场了。格朗泰尔几乎是冲了出去，跪倒在地上然后吐了出来。他还能让自己尽量吐在草坪上而不是人行道上。安灼拉赶紧解开安全带，冲到格朗泰尔身边。他不知道自己是不是应该等格朗泰尔允许才能扶住他，所以他仅仅是将手放在对方的背上，轻轻抚摸。  
   
“你还好吗？”  
   
“你他妈废话。”格朗泰尔粗鲁地回答。  
   
“抱歉，”安灼拉咬住嘴唇，“我进去给你拿些纸巾。”  
   
格朗泰尔点点头，依旧跪在车边，没有站起来。  
   
三分钟后安灼拉回来了，手上拿着一沓纸巾，还有一个冰激凌圣代。  
   
“你饿了？”格朗泰尔问。此刻他已经坐在了地上，双腿立起，膝盖靠着胸口。他看起来是那么年轻。  
   
“给你的。”安灼拉说，把冰激凌递过去。  
   
“为什么？”格朗泰尔呆呆地问，瞪着大眼睛抬头看着安灼拉。  
   
“把你嘴里的味道洗掉？当然。”  
   
“我给你钱。”格朗泰尔用一只手把钱包从口袋里拿出来，然后扯出一张一美元纸币。  
   
“谢谢。”安灼拉只说了一句，把纸币放进口袋。格朗泰尔盯着他看了一会儿，像是怕他把钱还回去，然后点点头。  
   
“能帮我站起来吗？”他问。安灼拉弯腰握住对方的胳膊，轻轻地将他拉起来。  
   
他们回到车里。片刻过后，安灼拉开口：“你最喜欢加缪哪本书？”他们就这样继续了下去，假装忘记刚才发生的事情。  
   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
“操。”安灼拉骂了自己一声，翻找着床底下。他要迟到了，他知道，但是他就是找不到另一只鞋子。已经过了二十分钟了，如果他还不出发那就真的迟了，格朗泰尔就得等他，他不希望那样。他应该给格朗泰尔打电话的，但是公白飞建议他把手机调成静音，而且他，非常愚蠢地，没有格朗泰尔的电话号码。  
   
最后他套上了公白飞的一只鞋，公白飞13码的鞋在他9码的脚上显得硕大无比。他连忙冲向车子，然后上了路。等到他到医院的时候，已经比平常时间晚了十一分钟。  
   
格朗泰尔坐在医院前的长椅上，整个人就缩在一件肥大的黑色羊毛外套里。安灼拉暗自骂着自己，把车停进车位，然后把鞋脱了。他现在就只穿着袜子，感觉滑稽而且奇怪。  
   
“格朗泰尔！”他大喊，注视着格朗泰尔听见他的叫声立刻抬起头，然后慢慢走向汽车。  
   
“找不到路了？”他笑道，打开了车门。  
   
“没找到鞋。”  
   
“你就只有一双鞋吗？”格朗泰尔问道，这个问题还真挺合情合理的。  
   
“不，但是既然你提到了，我准备接受事实了。”  
   
“你做了什么？”格朗泰尔边问边系上安全带。  
   
“偷了公白飞的鞋。”他指指后座位上的鞋子。格朗泰尔回头看了一眼。  
   
“好大啊。”  
   
“他脚是挺大的。”  
   
“是吗？”格朗泰尔喷了下鼻息，“等一下，我先打个电话。”  
   
“好。”安灼拉打着火，车子启动了。  
   
“喂？您好，我大概七分钟钱打电话预约了一辆出租车，名字是格朗泰尔。”安灼拉踩下刹车，转过头盯着格朗泰尔。“不好意思您可以帮忙取消订单吗？好的，谢谢。”  
   
“你叫了出租？”格朗泰尔刚挂电话安灼拉就问。  
   
“是啊，”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“以为你忘了。”  
   
安灼拉盯着他，然后拿出手机把它扔到格朗泰尔身上。手机砸到对方胸口，但是格朗泰尔在手机掉到地上前接住了它。  
   
“号码输进去，以防我再迟到。”  
   
格朗泰尔盯着手机，但是还是照办了。他把手机放在搁架上，安灼拉再次开口。  
   
“我不会忘记你的，好吗？你明白吗？我不会丢下你不管的，永远不会。”  
   
格朗泰尔看着他，然后转头看向窗外。  
 

“你方便上去一下吗？”下个礼拜的时候格朗泰尔问安灼拉，低头摆弄着外套拉链。  
   
“行，当然没问题，”安灼拉说，把车停到临时停车点而不是就在门口停下，“怎么了？”  
   
“你每次都送我回家，还不让我给你钱。所以我做了点东西给你。”  
   
“你不用这样的。”  
   
“但是我想，”格朗泰尔耸肩，“上去吧，好吗？”  
   
安灼拉无法拒绝格朗泰尔，胸口处不知道什么情绪在微微膨胀起来。他跟着格朗泰尔上了楼，走进一间狭小昏暗的公寓里。他们走进厨房，安灼拉看见了餐桌，突然停住了脚步。  
   
“格朗泰尔。”他低声惊叹。桌上摆满了食物，看起来热气腾腾的，让人食指大动。“你不用这样的。”  
   
“我知道。我朋友巴阿雷是厨师。我请他帮忙，这些都是他做的。”  
   
“看起来好棒。”  
   
“吃起来也很棒。”格朗泰尔露齿而笑，“他饭做真的很好。所以，一起吃吗？”他看起来有些紧张，但是安灼拉没有犹豫。  
   
“当然。”  
   
 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我买了马里奥赛车，”格朗泰尔说，“我真的很怀念开车的感觉。”  
   
“显然马里奥赛车是最方便构建这种真实感的方法。”  
   
“显然。”格朗泰尔微笑，然后顶了顶安灼拉胳膊，“想玩吗？”  
   
“我技术很差的。”安灼拉承认道，手却已经解开了安全带。  
   
“哈，显然。”格朗泰尔躲开了安灼拉的攻击，笑着说道。

 

现在时间快凌晨一点了，已经很晚了，但安灼拉依然醒着，想在睡前写完这篇似乎有了自己的意识怎么都不想被写完的文章。他已经非常累了，思绪忍不住想到格朗泰尔欢快的笑声，而不是专注于上一次的联合国大会上。只有台灯开着，给整个房间里打上让人想起秋天的黄色的光。他很困，整个人都游走在半梦半醒的边缘，所以当他的手机突然响起来的时候他立刻被惊醒，差点一脚踢翻架在腿上的电脑。  
   
他抓过手机，看见格朗泰尔的名字后飞快地按下接听键。  
   
“格朗泰尔？”他接起电话，“这么晚了，怎么了，你还好吗？”  
   
“抱歉这么晚还打电话给你。”格朗泰尔说，他的声音闷闷的。  
   
“不用道歉，”安灼拉立马说。他觉得自己的手有一种想要抓住什么的冲动，所以他抱住自己，“怎么了？”  
   
“我不知道，就是刚才情绪有点激动，可能声音太大了，嗓子有点疼。”  
   
“哦，天啊，”安灼拉咽下喉咙处不断膨胀的肿块，“想聊聊吗？”  
   
“我不知道怎么说，”格朗泰尔说，仅仅这一句话他就断了三次，“我就是很生气，很气现在自己这个样子，我不想再像这样病下去了，我也不知道自己是不是在害怕死亡还是什么，我只是不想自己再像现在这幅鬼样子了。”  
   
安灼拉无言。眼泪开始在眼眶里打转，他读过的所有关于“如何帮助患癌症的朋友”的书籍在脑子里消失得无影无踪。他一句话也想不出来，他到底该说些什么，该说些什么才能帮助这样的格朗泰尔。  
   
“很高兴你给我打了电话。”最后他这样说道，他说的是实话，但是远远不够。  
   
“不你才没有，”格朗泰尔哼了一声，还能听到他因为哭泣带着的鼻音，“你干嘛要高兴，我就只是对着你耳朵一直哭。”  
   
“我真的很高兴你给我打了电话。”安灼拉重复了一声，语气坚定。  
   
“行吧。”他声音很小，听见他的声音都让安灼拉的心狠狠地疼了一下。  
   
“我能去见你吗？”安灼拉脱口而出。  
   
“现在吗？”格朗泰尔问，“我现在一团糟。”  
   
“所以我才想看看你。”  
   
“现在很晚了，安灼拉，我知道你不习惯熬夜。”  
   
这倒没错；安灼拉的生物钟每天早上六点就会准时把他叫醒，即使他是在四点才上床睡觉也一样。每当睡眠不足的时候他总是会暴躁易怒，所以他总是会尽力去避免这种情况。但是格朗泰尔比睡觉重要很多很多，如果陪在格朗泰尔身边就能让他不再哭泣，他愿意整个晚上不睡觉来陪着他。  
   
“我现在就去。”安灼拉跳下床，“你现在应该不会想出去吃晚饭？”  
   
“我现在真的状态不好。”  
   
“好，那我给你带咖啡。”  
   
“你真的不用这样做的，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔说，他话语中的疲惫让安灼拉下定了决心。  
   
“但是我想。”他说，挂断了电话。  
   
   
“咖啡来啦。”格朗泰尔刚打开房门，安灼拉就把手里热气腾腾的咖啡送了上去，“加油站专卖咖啡，只含百分之二十四松节油风味，我已经尝过啦。”  
   
“是嘛。”格朗泰尔微笑着，啜了一小口。他看起来情况是不太好——眼睛依旧布满血丝，脸上也是红的，头发乱糟糟的。  
   
“格朗泰尔，过来吧，。”过了一会儿安灼拉说，扯着对方的袖子。他领着他走向沙发，格朗泰尔任凭被自己他摆布，轻轻在沙发上坐下，脊背倚靠在扶手上。  
   
“谢谢你过来。”他盯着咖啡杯，手指不断在咖啡杯边缘打着节奏。  
   
“我当然要过来，”安灼拉耸耸肩，盘起双腿，“我也没在做什么重要的事情。”  
   
“编辑维基百科词条吗？”格朗泰尔猜测，安灼拉翻了个白眼。  
   
“我还想呢，没那么有意思。”  
   
“还是不好意思让你过来。”  
   
“别，”安灼拉摇摇头，“千万别，谁都需要可以打电话的人嘛。”  
   
格朗泰尔点点头，却没有再说话。三十秒过去了，安灼拉再次开口。  
   
“说真的，”他很严肃地问，“你还好吗？”  
   
“就像潮水一样，一下子全部涌了过来，”过了一会儿，格朗泰尔终于开口，“一个小时前我还没有这样的。我就，很生气，就这所有一切——太他妈不公平了，我才二十多岁，然后我已经快死了。你看，你知道吗，我从来没去看过足球比赛现场，也没去过另一片大陆。就，我突然觉得，这一切，太不公平了。”安灼拉在一个半月以前就已经这样觉得了，但他没有必要现在这样打断对方，“你知道这都是因为什么吗？”  
   
“因为什么？”  
   
“城市动物园给我发了封邮件。”格朗泰尔说，他向后仰靠在沙发上，眼睛直直盯着天花板，“我以前在那里做过一阵，因为我还蛮喜欢动物的。每三个月他们都有一天，你可以去那里，然后摸摸长颈鹿。我看到了那封邮件，我真的很想去，我他妈以前从来没有摸过长颈鹿，你想一想多酷啊，长颈鹿诶。然后我就开始填表格，填到一半我突然想起，在那之前我可能就已经死了，或者是病得动都动不了。然后我就开始哭，开始尖叫，后来又开始砸东西。”  
   
“我觉得因为不能摸长颈鹿而生气不是不能理解。”安灼拉试图开个玩笑，至少这个笑话让格朗泰尔轻轻笑了出来。  
   
“我现在已经不生气了，只是累了。我真的累了，真的，厌倦了，所有这一切。”  
   
“我能理解，R，”安灼拉真挚地说。他想缩短他们之间的距离，想给格朗泰尔一个拥抱，但是他忍住了，双手抱着腿，“想要感觉更好，这没事的。”  
   
“我觉得，”格朗泰尔大声咽下一口口水，安灼拉本能地知道他要承认什么很难说出口的东西，所以他向前靠了靠，等格朗泰尔再次开口，声音可见地柔软了许多，“我觉得自己没有权利对这些事情生气，我得这病是因为喝多了酒，都是我活该。”  
   
“瞎说什么！”安灼拉啐了一口，感觉到喉咙里逐渐发紧。  
   
“我知道我不该这样想，”格朗泰尔双手抱头，“他们和我开导过，我知道自己不应该这样想，但是，”他顿了一会儿，“我刚被查出来的时候，我以为自己看到了死亡的曙光，我以为自己就要解脱了，我还觉得这癌症没准是上天赐我的礼物，让我可以早点离开这个世界。”  
   
这一次安灼拉再也忍不住了，他向前靠去，将格朗泰尔拉进怀抱中。他们这个姿势稍有些怪异，但是安灼拉紧紧地保证格朗泰尔，脸埋进对方肩窝，过了一秒，两秒，格朗泰尔小心翼翼地移动双臂，回抱住安灼拉。  
   
安灼拉不知道他们维持这个姿势有多久，但是仅仅几分钟后他的肩膀有有些僵硬了。他尝试稍微改变一下姿势，但是这另格朗泰尔迅速收回了手，好像他非常排斥被别人抱住。  
   
“谢谢，”格朗泰尔用手背揉揉眼睛，他这句话完全没有必要，“咱们俩现在能别再这么婆婆妈妈的了吗？”  
   
“当然，”安灼拉赞同道，脸上露出微笑，“那你想做什么呢？”  
   
“你要回家了吗？”格朗泰尔盯着自己的双手，“我知道现在很晚了。”  
   
“不用，我在这没事的，”撒谎如此轻易，“你想玩桌游吗？”  
   
“成啊，”格朗泰尔说，小小地笑出声，笑容中透出几分惊喜，“你知道吗，我还真挺想的。”  
   
“你这有什么？”  
   
“小马版的‘大富翁’（Monopoly: Horses edition）怎么样？”  
   
他们可能会玩上几个小时，也许到清晨才会结束。安灼拉抬头看见格朗泰尔的笑脸，“好”字轻易地就说出了口。  
   
   
“我的天，去你妈的，你不许在纯种这里建马厩！”格朗泰尔大喊，靠前去抢安灼拉手里的塑料片。安灼拉侧靠过身，把它紧紧护在胸口。  
   
“你就好好看着自己哭去吧，格朗泰尔，钱可在我手里！”  
   
“我要被你搞破产了。”格朗泰尔呻吟出声。  
   
“这才是游戏的乐趣所在，先生。”安灼拉露齿而笑。格朗泰尔盯着他，突然倒下。安灼拉后退想躲开他，然后格朗泰尔倒在了游戏地图上，把所有东西搞得到处都是。  
   
“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉大笑，“你故意的！你要输了还耍赖！”  
   
“我才没输。”格朗泰尔一本正经地说，忍不住也笑了出来。他的笑声感染了安灼拉，不一会儿他们都笑得上气不接下气吗，在凌晨四点两个成年人一起笑得在地板上打滚，大富翁的塑料片全都散在地上。  
   
“这个真的不怎么好笑。”格朗泰尔终于得以平复，艰难地说出这句话。  
   
“我也觉得，也就那样吧，”安灼拉坐起身，格朗泰尔趴在地上的姿势又让他笑了起来，“知道我想干什么吗？”  
   
“想干什么？”格朗泰尔问，他翻过身，然后跪了起来。  
   
“我想要用食物搭一座金字塔。”  
   
“哇你还不累啊？”格朗泰尔站起来。  
   
“缓过来了吧可能？”安灼拉猜测，“你敢说你不想用玉米片和布丁搭金字塔吗！”  
   
“正好相反，亲爱的。”格朗泰尔微笑着向安灼拉伸出了手，安灼拉握住了，任凭对方将自己带向厨房。  
   
   
最后他们用千层面，麦片还有全麦饼干搭成了一座金字塔。它仅靠自己就站立了起来，安灼拉内心升起了一股奇怪的自豪感。  
   
“等一下！我要给飞儿看看！”他连忙从口袋里拿出手机，格朗泰尔看着他仔细地挑选拍照角度。  
   
“医生知道你在哪吗？”他问。  
   
“不知道啊，不过没关系的，他现在在工作。”  
   
“所以他不会好奇为什么会在现在这种时候接到你发给他的显然是在陌生人家的厨房里拍的照片吗？”  
   
“可能会吧，”安灼拉把手机放回口袋，“不过我会和他说我在你家。”  
   
“是吗？”格朗泰尔问。安灼拉听不懂他语气中的味道，只是点点头，然后直视格朗泰尔的眼睛。他对他微微一笑，然后打了个哈欠。  
   
“我们该睡觉了。”  
   
“是啊，”安灼拉同意，“是该睡了。”  
   
“你可以睡沙发，我床上也行，随你挑。”  
   
“我该回家去，”安灼拉重重叹气，“我还得赶在九点前把文章给我老板发过去，它还在我家里的电脑上。”  
   
“你确定吗？”格朗泰尔问，“来都来这么久了，留我这睡也没关系的。”  
   
“是都来了这么久了，”安灼拉说，“但我真得回去了，谢谢你让我留下来，今晚挺开心的。”  
   
“是我该谢你愿意过来，抱歉一开始抱着你哭了。”  
   
安灼拉摆摆手，动作没完成，又打了个哈欠。  
   
“别这样说，我抱着你也哭了。”  
   
“是吗？”格朗泰尔问。安灼拉轻轻哼了一声，犹豫了一下，踏上前去，抱住了对方。他尽可能地让自己动作轻柔，环住格朗泰尔的脖子，将脑袋靠在他的肩上。  
   
“之后再见。”安灼拉说，松开了手。他冲他最后微笑了一下，然后走出大门。  
   
室外的冷风差点把他冻僵，外面的寒冷和格朗泰尔家里的温暖舒适形成了鲜明对比。他上了车，开始驶回家，他从来没有像现在这样觉得此刻的安静是如此地空虚，令人心烦意乱。  
   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
   
你现在还有空吧？  
   
安灼拉盯着这条短信看了许久，暗自对自己生起气来，一把把手机倒扣在桌上。三十秒后他又忍不住把它拿起来。格朗泰尔还没回消息，所以他确认了一遍自己和热安的对话，确保自己所有细节都做到了位。消息还没读完，手机就在手里振动了起来。  
   
有啊，你七点过来？  
   
嗯，你不介意我们去别的地方对吧？  
   
安灼拉的手指忍不住敲着桌面。他尽可能地计划周全，尽可能地把这次活动安排得里格朗泰尔的化疗远一点，好让对方有足够的精力和意志力来应对这次夜间出行。不过，如果格朗泰尔不想离开家的话，所有计划也都泡了汤。手机又振了一下，安灼拉立刻低头查看消息。  
   
出去走走也行  
   
安灼拉一把抓过钥匙，准备出门。  
   
   
“我们要去哪？”格朗泰尔坐进车里，“我穿这身可以吗？”安灼拉看了他一眼，点点头。  
   
“这身不错。去哪可不能告诉你，这是可个惊喜。”  
   
“哦，惊喜？”格朗泰尔问，一只手放在胸口，“亲爱的安灼拉，我真的好感动。”  
   
“别闹。”安灼拉说，但他知道自己的嘴角忍不住疯狂上扬。  
   
“行，那说正经的，我们到底要去哪？”格朗泰尔系好安全带，转身看着安灼拉。  
   
“说正经的，”安灼拉回答，车子向左转弯，“这是个惊喜。”  
   
   
“动物园关门了。”格朗泰尔似乎刚从震惊中回过神来。从他们进入停车场起他就没再说话，安灼拉有些迟疑，不知道该怎么办才好。  
   
“信我好吗？”安灼拉走下了车。格朗泰尔没有动，但是片刻之后他还是跟了上去。他们走向动物园入口，安灼拉小心翼翼地放慢脚步，以便格朗泰尔能够跟上。。安灼拉拿出手机，飞快地给热安发了短信。  
   
“然后我们现在正站在动物园大关的门口傻等。”格朗泰尔说。他没有先前那般震惊了，但是他还是怀疑地看着安灼拉。他的眼神让安灼拉有些不自在。  
   
“先等着。”  
   
两分钟后，热安从动物园里走了出来，打开了大门。  
   
“安灼拉！”他冲上前来抱住他，“你怎么样？”  
   
“挺好的。”他说，紧紧地回抱回去。热安松开了手，安灼拉对格朗泰尔做了个手势。  
   
“这位是R，我和你说过的。”  
   
“啊，我听说过你。”热安说，然后靠上前去，给格朗泰尔一个大大的拥抱。安灼拉站在热安身后，可以清楚地看到格朗泰尔脸上惊讶的表情，忍不住笑了。  
   
“很高兴见到你。”格朗泰尔说，笨拙地在他后背上拍了拍。  
   
“我也是！”热安微笑，带领他们走了进去，“快进来！”  
   
“别担心，我不会让你走完整个动物园的，等白天我们再来的时候我们再看。”安灼拉在格朗泰尔耳边小声说。  
   
“那我们来这里干嘛？”格朗泰尔同样小声问回去。安灼拉只是微笑回应，然后拉着格朗泰尔的胳膊。  
   
“跟着热安走就行。”他这样回答，拉着格朗泰尔向前走。  
   
“所以热安？”  
   
“我是动物园管理员！”热安在前面大喊，转过身来倒退着走路，“安灼拉是我中学同学，我们毕业之后经常联系。”  
   
“动物园管理员倒是可以解释些东西了。”格朗泰尔说。他看起来还是很困惑，但是却不是不高兴，所以安灼拉小心翼翼地在“一切正常”一栏上划了个小勾。  
   
“以前上历史课安灼拉帮了我很大的忙，所以我欠他许多人情。何况我怎么能拒绝在这么小的事情上帮他呢？”  
   
“他要你帮他做什么？”  
   
“惊喜！”安灼拉突然打断。热安笑出了声，但是转了过去，带领他们走向动物园中心。他领着他们进了某个“非工作人员禁止入内”的建筑里，这座建筑显然是为饲养动物设立的。格朗泰尔突然停下脚步，他的脚步声在安灼拉身后消失，他知道他看到了长颈鹿的身影。  
   
“我的天哪！”他只说了这一句话，但是他的语气足够让安灼拉在“计划成功”一栏上打上一个大勾。  
   
“准备好去喂长颈鹿了吗？”热安问。他笑得脸上都开了花，眼睛眯成细细的两条线。安灼拉知道热安也许是因为安灼拉的请求才这样做的，但事实上他是为了格朗泰尔，因为他能够帮助他，因为格朗泰尔值得幸福快乐，因为格朗泰尔值得这所有的一切。天，安灼拉爱死热安了。  
   
“准备好了！”格朗泰尔说，努力抑制某种他不想让他们看出来的情绪，“来吧。”  
   
“她叫莫莉，”安灼拉说，拉着格朗泰尔向前走，“她很可爱。”  
   
“这里还有些叶子，”热安递过一小把树枝，“把它们放在手掌上，然后她就会过来吃的，等她过来的时候，你还可以摸摸她的鼻子和脖子。小心别碰她的眼睛，那样可能会吓着她。”  
   
格朗泰尔满脸严肃地点头，接过树枝。  
   
“等一下！”安灼拉说，手在口袋里摸索，“我想拍照片！”  
   
.格朗泰尔有些无助地冲着他笑，等待着安灼拉准备好。安灼拉点头示意，格朗泰尔伸出手，手还在不住地颤抖，莫莉低下头来，伸出舌头把树枝全部卷了起来。  
   
“我操，紫色的舌头诶！”格朗泰尔嘟囔出声，热安笑了。  
   
“是的呀，紫色的。”  
   
格朗泰尔犹豫着摸了摸莫莉的鼻子，轻轻地拍了拍。他的手伸向她的脸颊，轻柔地抚摸着，她甩甩头，向后退了一步。  
   
“挺好的，格朗泰尔”热安在他身后说，“挺不错的，长颈鹿很容易被吓着，但她刚才根本不怕你。”  
   
“是吗？”格朗泰尔脸笑得很开心。  
   
“是呀。”热安回答，点点头，“想看看她的宝宝吗？”  
   
“想！”格朗泰尔声音有些闷闷的，“当然想！”  
   
“他叫点点（Spot）。”格朗泰尔笑出声，引得热安也笑了，“我给他起的名字！他爸爸也是我起的名！”  
   
“我猜猜——大点点（splotch）？”  
   
“孟德斯鸠。”格朗泰尔一时没有说话，然后大笑了起来。  
   
安灼拉很高兴自己把手机从拍照模式改成了摄像模式。  
   
   
他们在那里待到了快九点，热安满怀歉意地说他还得料理其他动物的事情，十二点前都脱不开身。  
   
“谢谢你，”格朗泰尔说，毫不犹豫地抱住热安，“这一切都太棒了。”  
   
“不用谢，”热安温柔地回答，“以后再来！白天也可以多来！”  
   
“我会的。”格朗泰尔回答。  
   
“下次再见，热安。”安灼拉说，走上前去飞快地抱了对方一下，在热安耳边用格朗泰尔听不到的声音说，“谢谢你做的一切。”  
   
“说谢谢太客气了，朋友。”热安回答，然后松开了手。  
   
他们走回车上，一句话也没说，但是安灼拉能感受到格朗泰尔在挣扎着想说什么。他打开了车门，格朗泰尔开了口。他抬起头，看见对方正靠在前保险杠上，盯着安灼拉。  
   
“我不知道该说什么才好。”格朗泰尔说。  
   
“你什么也不用说。”  
   
“屁嘞。”  
   
“我最开始就和你说过，我想得到的好处只是看到你幸福快乐，这一点一直没变。”  
   
格朗泰尔避开了他的视线，安灼拉趁着这时坐进驾驶座上。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
“R？”一个声音在他们身后叫住了格朗泰尔。他转过身去面对那个人，安灼拉转头偏见一个杵着白色手杖的小个子男子。  
   
“若李？”格朗泰尔说，语气似乎十分惊讶，“你在这做什么？”  
   
“我来吃午饭啊，和你一样。”若李说道，他的语气中说不出的愉悦，安灼拉忍不住疑惑地看了格朗泰尔一眼。  
   
“哦，对，若李，我和我朋友，安灼拉，一起来的。安灼拉，这位是若李，他是我最好的朋友。”  
   
“哦，”白色拐杖*到可以解释清楚很多事——比如为什么格朗泰尔最好的朋友不能来接他,“您好，如他所言，我是安灼拉。要来一起吃午饭吗？”  
   
“谢谢！”若李脸上的笑容发自内心地愉悦，走向餐桌的脚步也出人意料地轻快。格朗泰尔示意他在旁边坐下，若李把自己的午餐拿出来，，搁在了桌子上。  
   
“所以，格朗泰尔说你们是在戒酒会上认识的，对吗？”若李说，安灼拉花了好一会儿才反应过来他是在同他说话。格朗泰尔看着他，眼睛瞪得大大的。  
   
“他这样告诉你的？”  
   
“哦日，对不起，”若李道歉道，“我不该提起这事儿的，对不对？”  
   
“没关系的，他只是在那里工作，给网站写文章这样的，安灼拉不沾酒的。”  
   
“哦，好，好的，”若李如释重负，“我不想因为不了解你就问到你的那些敏感问题。”  
   
“没关系的。”安灼拉说，他还有些不太理解现在的情况。  
   
“就是因为戒酒会，我每个礼拜都忙得要命。”格朗泰尔意有所指地说，安灼拉花了好一会儿才明白他是什么意思。  
   
“是啊，”安灼拉接上话头，牙齿咬在一起，“这几个月每个礼拜五都得去，是吧？”  
   
“是哦，”格朗泰尔点头，“唉。”  
   
他看着安灼拉，安灼拉能够感受到他在恳求自己不要把真相告诉若李。安灼拉盯了回去，希望自己的眼神中能够传达出“你最好待会儿给我好好解释清楚”这一讯息。  
   
“那么，若李，给我讲讲格朗泰尔怎么样？”  
   
   
安灼拉发现，若李是个挺可爱的年轻人，他让安灼拉笑起来的次数比过去半年加起来都要多。他离开的时候短促地抱了他一下，还说可惜午休时间结束了。  
   
“还有，格朗泰尔，”若李刚要踏出门，对他们说，“你状态好像有些不太好。我知道戒酒很难，但是，求求你，给我们打个电话总可以吧？”  
   
“我保证会打啦。”格朗泰尔敬了个礼，尽管若李看不到，但他肯定感受到了，因为他嘴角的弧度更大了，然后走出了大门。随着他关上吗，门铃轻轻响了一声。  
   
“你还要咖啡吗？”格朗泰尔试图转移话题，被安灼拉瞪了一眼。  
   
“我要你给我解释。”格朗泰尔重重叹口气，满脸疲倦。  
   
“谢谢你配合我。”  
   
“你总得解释的，格朗泰尔，你说他是你最好的朋友，但是他居然不知道你来做化疗？”  
   
“他不知道我得了癌症，”格朗泰尔承认，手紧紧攥住杯子，“他们谁都不知道。”  
   
“为什么？”安灼拉大吃一惊。  
   
“我做不到。”格朗泰尔低着头，“要面对死亡已经够了，我没办法再面对一直在担心我的朋友。我讨厌被照顾，我讨厌被同情，我讨厌自己成了负担。你知道如果若李知道了这件事会怎么样吗？他会哭的，他会每天给我发两次短信，他还会给我带汤还有饼干，因为你们就是要这样对病人。他还会把所用空余时间用来陪我，我做不到那样对他。”  
   
“什么？”安灼拉听不懂格朗泰尔到底在说什么，“我不知道你是怎么理解的，但是他愿意那样做。”  
   
“他会觉得他必须那样做。退一步讲，即使他愿意这样做，但是让他知道这件事会让他的生活更复杂的，他还会伤心的。我可以保护他不让他那样，我还可以保护自己不受到其他人的怜悯。这是双赢。”  
   
“你不想要别人安慰你？”  
   
“那样是从别人那里索取，但是你什么都没办法回报，”格朗泰尔平静地回道，“你就是一味的索取，索取，再索取。”  
   
“但是他们愿意给予。”  
   
“可是我不想要，我只知道怎样理所应当心安理得地就那样接受。和那些相比撒谎要简单得多了，我可以告诉若李我去了戒酒会，告诉博须埃我输了打赌才剃光头，告诉巴阿雷我在戒酒所以每天感觉都不好，对每个人来说这样都好。”  
   
“如果你死了呢？然后会怎么样？”安灼拉知道自己太尖锐了，“如果你因为癌症死掉了你朋友会怎么想？他们根本不知道你得了病！你觉得这样会更好吗？让他们这辈子都因为没有在你需要的时候陪着你内疚这样就好吗？”  
   
“那都是我自己活该，和他们没有关系——”格朗泰尔刚开口，就被安灼拉打断了。  
   
“但他们不会这样想，我向你保证。”  
   
“如果到了晚期的话我再告诉他们，”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“我也不清楚会不会到那种地步，如果没有的话，那这一切不过是次不愉快的回忆。如果真到了那种时候，我会告诉他们的。”  
   
“那我给你记着，还有，我觉得你应该告诉他们的。如果有人在这里，关心着你，握着你的手，化疗难道不会更容易一些吗？”  
   
“我已经有你了。”格朗泰尔毫不客气地说。这句话一时令安灼拉忘了自己接下来要说的话。  
   
“是啊，”他点点头，“我在。”  
   
 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
“格朗泰尔，安灼拉，”公白飞走进来冲他们打了个招呼，“我有事要告诉你们。”  
   
“怎么了，大夫？”*格朗泰尔用那种矫揉造作的兔八哥的语调回应，安灼拉忍不住翻了个白眼，用手肘顶了一下他的肚子。格朗泰尔回过头来，冲他露齿而笑。  
   
“咳，”公白飞重新获得两个人的注意力，“格朗泰尔，在这之前，你是处于肝癌T1期，我们无法进行切除手术。这段时间我们一直在对你进行全身化疗，以减少癌细胞的数量，以便之后进行部分肝切除手术。”  
   
“然后？”格朗泰尔问。他又在摆弄自己的手了，安灼拉伸出手去将他的手紧紧握在自己手里。公白飞低头瞥了他们一眼，轻轻笑了，然后继续说道：  
   
“只有少部分人能通过这种方式痊愈，格朗泰尔，我想先告知你这一点。”  
   
“我可以做手术了？”  
   
“是的，”公白飞说，安灼拉通过他们放在格朗泰尔手腕上的手指感受到对方的脉搏都加快了频率，他忍不住握得更紧了，“我们将癌细胞的面积缩减到了最小，至少现在我们可以试试用手术的方法。”  
   
“我操。”格朗泰尔转过头，脸直直靠在安灼拉的肩膀上，安灼拉伸出一只手，以稳住对方的身体，“安灼拉，我能被治好了。”  
   
“我听见啦，”他说，手轻轻按摩着对方的肩膀，“我真为你高兴。”  
   
公白飞仍然在对他们微笑，安灼拉忍不住用口型对他说了一句“谢谢”。  
   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
格朗泰尔在纸上签上了名字，然后将写字板递给护士。安灼拉握住他的手，在他的病床边默默站着，没有换动过姿势。  
   
“你好，我是李大夫，”一位穿着白大褂的女士走了进来，“我将是你的麻醉医师。”  
   
“喔。”格朗泰尔说，安灼拉听出他声音中的颤抖，又捉住了他的手。  
   
“现在，请放松，我将给你静脉注射麻醉剂，要过一会儿麻醉剂才会起作用。”  
   
“现在？”安灼拉握紧了他的手，“请等一下可以吗，我还有话想和他说。”  
   
“先生，我们必须立即将他送进手术室。”  
   
“但是我以为我们还有时间——算了，”他摇摇头，弯下腰，使自己的视线和格朗泰尔在一条水平线上，“嘿。”  
   
“嗨。”对方回答，脸上似乎带着微笑。  
   
“你会好起来的，你知道的，对吧？我会在这里等你出来，一切都会好起来的。”  
   
“是啊。”格朗泰尔点点头，他回答的太快了，安灼拉抖怀疑他不是真心的，“这就是麻醉剂？”他问李大夫。  
   
“是的，”她回答，“很快就会起效的。”  
   
“足够让我经历整个手术？”  
   
“当然啦，先生，”她说，“我们做过上百场手术了，不用担心。”  
   
“你确定这剂量不会太多吗？你能确保我待会能醒过来吗？我是说，我必须得醒过来，你保证我能醒——”  
   
他开始哭了，纵是心里有千般思绪，安灼拉独独不能看见他这样。  
   
“R，R，你知道等你做完手术，我们要去哪里吗？我们去看球赛，你没看过现场球赛对不对？等你做完手术，我们就去看球赛。”  
   
“你肯定不会喜欢看足球赛的。”格朗泰尔反驳道，安灼拉靠上前去，小心翼翼地用尽全力抱住他。  
   
“肯定会很棒的。我们会买上热狗，还有爆米花，然后在你支持的队得分的时候尖叫。会很棒的，我相信。”  
   
“好啊，”格朗泰尔嘟囔着，抓住他的手，“好——”  
   
“抱歉，”李大夫在安灼拉身后说，“我们得推格朗泰尔进手术室了。”  
   
“求求你了，再给我一分钟。”安灼拉几乎是在乞求了。  
   
“抱歉。”她只是这样回答，然后将病床推开，进了手术室。安灼拉一直握着格朗泰尔的手，直到对方的手最后从手中滑落，然后他站在那里，看着他们在视线中消失。  
   
在这之后是漫长的，恍若无尽的等待。  
    
“公白飞，”他走进等待室的时候安灼拉差点跳起来，“他怎么样了？”  
   
“你现在还不能见他，”公白飞边说，边扶着他坐下，“他很好，手术很成功。”  
   
“哦，天哪，”安灼拉长出一口气，将头埋在腿上，“感谢上帝，不是，感谢医生。能帮我向他说谢谢吗？”  
   
“当然。”公白飞将一只胳膊搭在他的肩上，安灼拉靠了过去，公白飞轻轻地按摩着他的胳膊，他也逐渐放松了下来。  
   
“这件事我们有没有正式地谈过？”  
   
“不要现在，我现在还因为他的手术紧张着呢。”安灼拉说，他甚至都不愿意假装自己不知道公白飞到底在说什么。  
   
“那好，我们之后再谈。”  
   
“成。”安灼拉同意。  
   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
“瞧瞧谁来了。”格朗泰尔招呼道。看见格朗泰尔在医院病床上如此的苍白疲惫，安灼拉一时有些惊讶，但是努力不让它展示出来。他走进病房。  
   
“嘿，格朗泰尔，”他在病床边的椅子上坐下，“听说手术很顺利。”  
   
“是啊。”格朗泰尔看起来很开心，安灼拉笑了，即使他为此担心受怕了好几天。  
   
“我不想来这里待一下就走，但是我明天还得交稿，进度已经落后了，所以我把笔电带过来了，我可以在这里写稿，你呢——”安灼拉从电脑包里拿出了一样东西，“你可以用我的iPad玩祖玛。”  
   
“你这个计划可真不错。”格朗泰尔接过平板。  
   
 两个小时候公白飞过来的时候，安灼拉的文章已经完成了三分之二，而格朗泰尔已经到了关卡27-3。  
   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“这可能是你最后一次送我回家了。”五天后，当他们在格朗泰尔家门口停下时，格朗泰尔这样对他说。  
   
“从医院而已。”安灼拉说。  
   
 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
“安灼拉，你在哪？”格朗泰尔说。他的声音里有一种急切的紧张感，安灼拉停下了手里的动作。  
   
“在商店，我得买件新衬衫了，怎么了？”  
   
“他们刚刚给我打电话了，结果出来了。”对面沉默了半晌。安灼拉希望自己就在他对面，好逼着他把话全部说完。  
   
“然后？”他问。他攥着手里的衬衫，用力太过他可能已经把它攥出了皱纹，他待会可能会因为内疚就把它买下了。  
   
“我，痊愈了，我好啦！”格朗泰尔说完就笑出了声，那笑声是那么轻松自在，而且快乐。  
   
“真的吗！”  
   
“真的！真的好啦，安灼拉！他们还说我很幸运！我！幸运！”  
   
安灼拉感觉自己将在大哭和狂喜间被撕成两片。  
   
“你在哪？”他朝出口走去，脚步有些快得不正常。  
   
“我在外面散步，因为我他妈终于可以出来散步了！就在我家边上那个小公园里。”  
   
“我马上就到。”安灼拉说，在格朗泰尔回答之前挂断电话。  
   
   
   
安灼拉停车的时候车子过了线，他平时很讨厌别人这样做，但是现在他既兴奋又快乐，已经管不着那些了。他一把打开车门，看见格朗泰尔在栅栏边走动，他快步走过去。格朗泰尔抬头看见了他，安灼拉立马跑到他的面前。  
   
他几乎是冲到格朗泰尔身边，用力抱住了他，两个人差点失去平衡摔倒在地。  
   
“哇哦，小心点儿，嗨。”格朗泰尔笑了，轻轻摸着他的头发。  
   
“我现在真他妈太开心了。”安灼拉对着他的脖颈说道，这另格朗泰尔也靠近过来，将头埋进安灼拉的肩上。  
   
“真棒，我也是。”  
   
安灼拉松开了手，仔细研究格朗泰尔的脸色，天太冷，格朗泰尔的脸红彤彤的。  
   
“现在我要去街那边的特别好的那家面包店给你买东西，然后再去买足球赛的门票，然后我要用一整天的时间陪着你，可以吗？”  
   
“当然，”格朗泰尔摇摇头，脸上的笑容幸福而又狡猾，“我当然可以。”  
   
安灼拉将他们的手十指相扣，领着对方向面包店走去。一路上，格朗泰尔都没有把手收回去，但是当他们离目的地只有一步之遥时，格朗泰尔停住了，轻轻地将安灼拉扯了回来。  
   
“怎么了？”安灼拉回头问道。  
   
.”“我本来不想今天问的，因为我不想毁掉这样美好的一天，但是我觉得至少得问出来才好？毕竟我不喜欢被蒙在鼓里的感觉。”  
   
“怎么了？”安灼拉再次重复，他有些担心了。  
   
“你对我是不是，抱有某种感觉？就，非柏拉图的那种？”  
   
“抱歉，你现在能不能使用一些更确切的词语？我似乎并不明白你在说什么。”  
   
“你个混蛋。”格朗泰尔笑了，脚尖在人行道上蹭了一下。安灼拉看着他，看着他暗色的外套，褪色的牛仔裤，还有看起来挺有年头的棕色工作靴。当格朗泰尔抬起头重新看着安灼拉的时候，脸上多了一丝不确定。安灼拉感觉欢喜像是涟漪一般在心里荡开。他向前踏上一步，握住对方的手。格朗泰尔的眼睛亮亮的，安灼拉从来没有见过他的眼睛这般明亮。  
   
“格朗泰尔，”他开了口，但不知道如何继续下去，所以他轻轻踮起脚，用嘴唇够住格朗泰尔的，一只手扶上对方脖颈以稳住脑袋。等他拉开距离时，格朗泰尔脸上的微笑像是如梦初醒，然后他将脑袋埋进安灼拉胸口。  
   
“有回答你的问题吗？”  
   
格朗泰尔捏了捏他的手，以示回应。


	2. Chapter 2

 

“你该去看医生。”

 

格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，将水杯里的水一饮而尽：“你总是这样说。”

 

“格朗泰尔，”若李脸上的表情严肃得可怕，“你这几个礼拜没什么食欲，而且你还说你胃疼。”

 

“我都不知道那里是不是胃！”格朗泰尔试图争辩，但是若李在他面前拍了一下手，让他安静。

 

“但还是可能会很严重的。求求你了，求求你去检查一下好不好？”

 

格朗泰尔故意很戏剧化地长叹一口气，“行，为了你做什么都行。”

 

 

格朗泰尔

 

格朗泰尔

 

若李一把抓过手机对着话筒大喊：“喂？”

 

“若李，”格朗泰尔回答，“你在家吗？”

 

“对头，刚刚开始吃晚饭。你刚去医院拿检查结果对不对？怎么样？”

 

“我能过去再和你说吗？”格朗泰尔没有直接回答，若李的心漏跳了一拍。

 

“当然。”他立马回答。

 

 

若李一直在门口徘徊，以便自己听见敲门时就可以打开大门。

 

“快进来。”他一把拉开大门。他听见格朗泰尔沉重的脚步声，模模糊糊还能听见他脱下外套的声音，他大概把外套扔沙发上头了。若李双手抱臂，强制自己不要用脚拍打地面。

 

“所以，”在漫长的沉默后，若李开口，“结果怎么样？”

 

他听见格朗泰尔重重地倒在沙发上。“我在电话里就该回答你的，抱歉让你担心了。”他开始道歉。

 

若李小心翼翼地走向沙发，摸索到格朗泰尔的肩膀然后在他身边坐下。他握住了对方的手：“只要你没事就好。”

 

“我没事，”格朗泰尔说，声音坚定，“就是以后再也不能喝酒了。”

 

“喔。”若李说。之后就是片刻沉默，他听见格朗泰尔深呼吸一口气，“所以到底是什么病？”

 

“肝功能衰竭，不算太严重，如果我现在开始戒酒，可能还能活的挺不错的，但是，你知道，就，太他妈难受了。”

 

“到酒吧里去哪里又会好过呢？”若李说，希望自己轻飘飘的语气不要暴露出自己的内心，“又脏又乱又吵得要命，还不如去奶茶店（smoothie bars）.”

 

“你是在建议我用奶茶代替酒精吗？”

 

“用果汁酒代替酒啦，”若李说，他也不知道自己这话到底有什么意义。也许真没什么意义，因为现在格朗泰尔开始笑了，还倒在他身上，脑袋枕着他的膝盖。若李轻轻揉揉他的卷发：“所以你真没事？”

 

“当然没事。”格朗泰尔说，若李感觉到他刚刚深呼吸一口，又颤抖地吐出，“我会没事的。”

 

又是沉默，然后若李听见了一声啜泣。声音不大，但是之后，他感觉到裤子被眼泪浸湿了。他放在格朗泰尔背上的手能告诉他格朗泰尔在颤抖，若李——若李不明白。

 

“格朗泰尔？”他疑惑地问，“到底怎么了？”

 

格朗泰尔许久没有说话，时间久到若李甚至以为他不会再回答，所以他也只是保持刚才的姿势，紧紧抱住对方，最后，他听见了：“没事，我只是真的会很想念喝醉的感觉的。”

 

“不能喝酒而已，又不是世界末日来了。”若李试图安抚他，但是似乎重点不太对。

 

“是啊，”格朗泰尔回答，声音破碎，“没什么大不了的。”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“我操，老兄，”巴阿雷骂了一声，抓住格朗泰尔胳膊一把把他拽到身边坐下，“你看起来和屎一样。”

 

格朗泰尔哼了一声，“谢谢。”

 

“我是认真的，”巴阿雷没有被他的打岔分散注意力，“你皮肤发黄，这不正常！”

 

格朗泰尔耸耸肩：“只不过是我的身体因为缺乏酒精而产生的奇怪的症状。”

 

“你确定？”巴阿雷表示怀疑，“你和若李说过了吗？他不是在护理学校待过几年吗？他会知道的。”

 

“真正的大夫知道的会更清楚。”格朗泰尔语气不善，“我去看过大夫了。”

 

“但是——”

 

“巴阿雷，”格朗泰尔打断他，“别说了。”

 

他照办了。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

博须埃看起来吓了一跳，眼睛一直眨啊眨的，就像久视太阳眼睛酸痛一般：“你剃头干嘛？”

 

“和朋友打赌赌输了。”格朗泰尔说，伸手摸了摸自己光溜溜的脑袋。

 

“什么朋友怎么缺德啊？”

 

“你不认识的，”格朗泰尔的脚趾在水泥地上摩擦，“有那么难看吗？”

 

博须埃眨眨眼，然后摇摇头，像是想让自己从震惊中清醒过来：“嘛，和其他人一样，我还是会想念你的小卷毛的。不过呢，不难看啦，伙计，我们现在有同款发型了诶！秃头兄弟（bald buddies）！你觉得这个组合名怎么样？我的天哪，如果我用这个去注册商标，你会把这个缝在帽子上吗？”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“你没吃多少，”格朗泰尔从面前几乎没有被动过的菜肴——酿烤香草乳酪鸡胸（chicken marsala），“不好吃吗？”

 

“不是，特别好吃，真的，好吃得一如既往。抱歉，我就是，”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，全身都因为这个动作而动了起来，“中午吃撑了。”

 

巴阿雷看了他一眼：他原来就不是壮实的那一类型，现在看起来更显瘦弱，好像一阵风就能把他吹跑。“你确定吗？你现在看起来可比嗑药的小屁孩瘦的还厉害。”

 

“哇，从来都这样温言细语啊，巴阿雷。谢谢您。”

 

巴阿雷呼出一口气：“我这么说是因为我关心你，你明白吗，嗯？我不想你就在我面前消失不见。”

 

“行吧，”格朗泰尔说，声音闷闷的，好像他喉咙含着什么东西，“我不会消失的，别担心了，就是现在没什么胃口，扼，你知道的，戒酒这事儿。”

 

“你昨天晚上看星球大战的时候还睡着了，”巴阿雷尽量使自己的语气轻柔些，格朗泰尔听得出来，“你以前从来不会这样的，你真的没事吗？”

 

“当然没事，”格朗泰尔确定道，“你不信我我有事的时候会不告诉你们吗？”

 

“呃，”巴阿雷欲言又止，“好吧。”

 

格朗泰尔冲他疲惫地笑笑：“别担心啦，甜点是什么？”

 

“你的最爱！”巴阿雷大叫，一把把自己从餐桌边推起来，把玻璃杯都震倒了几个，“焦糖布丁！”

 

他以相当炫耀的姿势把盘子搁在格朗泰尔面前，然后在桌子对面坐下，注视着格朗泰尔小心翼翼地吃了一口，满意地看到格朗泰尔脸上罕见的笑容。

 

“不错吧？”他问。

 

“何止不错，棒极了好吗？”格朗泰尔同意道，又挖了一大勺塞进嘴里。他刚把嘴里的布丁咽下去，又立马再伸过去挖一勺。勺子在半空中停滞。巴阿雷皱着眉，看着格朗泰尔拿勺子的手颤抖着，默默放了下来。

 

“格朗泰尔？”

 

格朗泰尔低着头，但巴阿雷注意到他的肩膀在抖动。“我操，”巴阿雷骂了一声立马跑到桌子那一边，在对方身边跪下，“怎么了？”

 

“没事，就是突然很难过。”格朗泰尔说，他用手捂着嘴，声音显得有些模糊不清。

 

“为什么？”巴阿雷边问边轻轻地把对方的手从脸上移开。格朗泰尔满脸泪水，眼睛亮晶晶的，巴阿雷终于明白朋友也可以让你感到伤心了。

 

“我不知道，”格朗泰尔的话因为不断的啜泣而断断续续的，“我不知道，就是突然很难过，我以前没吃过这么好吃的布丁，真的太好吃了。”

 

“我不明白。”巴阿雷悄声道，觉得自己无能为力，什么都做不了。

 

“我也不明白，”格朗泰尔说，声音里还带着点沙哑，“就是突然很难过。”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“嘿，”若李的声音里明显可以听出一种如释重负的感觉，格朗泰尔又觉得内心的愧疚加重了几分，“很高兴见到你呀。”

 

“你有空吗？”格朗泰尔走近公寓。

 

若李在他身后关上门，笑容灿烂：“为你，亲爱的，一直都有。”

 

“谢啦。”格朗泰尔说，若李听得出他在微笑。

 

“过来过来，快坐，最近发生了什么赶快说说。”

 

“我们一个礼拜前才见的面，”格朗泰尔笑道，“也没什么有趣的事情发生。”

 

“是哦，行吧，那我要问你啦——安灼拉对我把他认成戒酒会的人没什么不满吧？”

 

“不会，他不会的，”格朗泰尔向他保证，“他不会因为这种小事抱怨的。”

 

若李脸上的笑容变得有些邪恶。“OK，关于这个，那么你们两之间这事儿有多久啦？你为什么不告诉我！”他轻轻挥舞了一下拐杖，拐杖打到了格朗泰尔小腿上，令对方惊呼一声“嘿”。

 

“什么什么事儿啊？”格朗泰尔提起双腿，搁在沙发上。

 

“你们有奸情。”

 

“我们有啥？”

 

“有感情纠缠，有情感纠纷，有恋爱关系——”

 

“你想多了，”格朗泰尔打断他，声音几乎有些恼怒，“他就是开车送我回家，仅此而已。”

 

“因为你不能自己开车回家，行吧，你也真没有驾照或者汽车吼。”

 

若李将格朗泰尔的沉默当做小小的胜利。“也许只是我喜欢有他陪着呢，我也不否认这个。”

 

“哦，我的格朗泰尔，小可爱，你忘了我认识你有多久了。我知道你和朋友说话的时候是什么样的，你调情的时候是什么样的，你对真正喜欢的人说话又是什么样的，我都知道。”

 

“是吗？”格朗泰尔很怀疑。

 

若李对他的不信任嗤之以鼻。“当然啦，你看，你和别人调情的时候，你声音就会高一个八度。然后你和朋友聊天的时候，你是真的真的很吵。但是如果你喜欢对方呢？你个小可爱就会特别安静什么话都不说——”

 

“若李，求求你你可闭嘴吧。”

 

“你没有否认哦。”若李仿佛在唱歌，天知道他这几个月有多想念他的这位好朋友。

 

“我不否认，”格朗泰尔过来了一回儿同意道，“但这就只是我单恋他而已。”

 

若李眨眨眼。

 

“干嘛啊？”格朗泰尔防备般地问。

 

“行吧，我看不出他是怎么看你的，但是从他的声音——我敢发誓你们两个肯定有一腿。”

 

“啥？”格朗泰尔问，声音过于大了，“你为什么说这话？”

 

“他说起话来就像恋爱的人，声音会变的，格朗泰尔，仅仅取决于他到底是在和谁说话，他对我或者对服务员或者对其他随便什么人都不是和你那样说话的。他对你就，很温柔，还带点溺爱，特别友善。”

 

“啊，”格朗泰尔自言自语，“友善，是啊。”

 

“你确定只是你单恋他吗？”

 

格朗泰尔有一阵没说话，然后轻轻感叹：“哈。”若李拍了拍他的膝盖。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“我他妈再也看不下去了，你就不能别成天这样闷闷不乐了吗！”巴阿雷一把甩开格朗泰尔房间的大门，把格朗泰尔吓了一跳。

 

“啥？”格朗泰尔眼睛瞪得大大的。

 

“闷闷不乐！”巴阿雷大叫，抓过格朗泰尔的椅背把他转过来面对自己，“你是戒酒了，谁他妈在乎你戒不戒酒！行吧，我是说，除了你的肝啊什么的，但是，妈的，世界上那么多人都不喝酒，谁像你一样成天不出家门啊！你就天天闷坐在房间里，跟世界末日来了一样！”

 

格朗泰尔盯着他，然后笑出了声：“行吧，行吧，那你想要我怎么做？”

 

“你这身衣服太他妈难看了，”巴阿雷说，“我昨天看到件特别讲究的马甲，R，你穿上肯定和詹姆斯 邦德似的！我们现在就去买！”

 

“我哪里有衣服搭那玩意儿？再说我穿那个干嘛？我他妈要件马甲做什么？”

 

“我们可以穿它去看电影，看詹姆斯 邦德随便什么都可以！”

 

格朗泰尔翻个白眼：“巴阿雷，我买不起马甲的。”

 

“如果它能把你搞出门，我乐得付钱。”

 

格朗泰尔叹口气：“行吧，好啊，有个条件。”

 

“说？”

 

“动作轻点，我不太舒服。”

 

巴阿雷看着他，将他瘦弱的身躯，凹陷的眼眶，泛黄的皮肤还有刚长出来的头发茬尽收眼里：“屁呢，老哥？你看起来棒极了，快出门吧。”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“嘿，若李。”

 

若李皱起了眉：“嘿，你还好吗？你听起来好像刚刚结束尖叫演唱会。”

 

“你信上帝，对吧？”格朗泰尔继续道，若李眉头皱的更紧了，虽然他知道格朗泰尔在电话对面看不出来。

 

“是啊，你知道，但是你从来没说过这些东西。你真的还好吗？”

 

“你以前说你有一个目的，你什么都不想要。我还记得你那个小祈祷单：‘我不需要控制别人’，‘我不需要表现在口头上的热情’，‘我不需要被接受’巴拉巴拉的。”

 

“格朗泰尔，你还好吗？”

 

“我记得你母亲去世之后你还祈祷‘哦，上帝啊，让我免于死亡或审判的恐惧’，你还记得吗？”

 

“R？”

 

“我记得，但我不明白。上帝不愿意你想要什么东西吗？上帝不希望你畏惧死亡吗？如果上帝真的给你天堂，如果你的上帝真的‘为你准备了你的归处’，如果那里真的神圣完美，那信徒们为什么不自杀以上天堂？你们为什么还要活着？如果那里真的那么好，如果你不该畏惧死亡——那是不是说你就应该想要死亡即刻来临？”

 

“R，我要打电话给警察了。”若李说，他从来没有感到如此无力，如此痛恨现在的情况，他拒绝被这种情绪控制，但是他发自内心地痛恶并诅咒自己的眼疾，它阻止自己现在就冲到格朗泰尔身边给他安慰，“我挂电话前千万别做傻事——拜托，求求你，拜托了。”

 

“我不会做傻事的，若李，你不明白，”格朗泰尔抽噎一声，然后又开始了，这次他的声音没有那么尖锐，“我只是不想死，这很自私吗？”

 

“不是，”若李的情绪无法在这简简单单两个字之中表达出来，“这一点都不自私。”

 

“那在上帝那里，我被允许想要活着对吗？”

 

“是的，”若李说，声音破碎，他揩干眼泪，“是的，祂一定希望你好好活着。”

 

“噢。”

 

 

“但是这真的有那么重要吗？你不信上帝的。”

 

格朗泰尔轻笑：“我只是觉得自己应该做到面面俱到才好。”

 

“怎么了？”若李问，但是格朗泰尔没有回答：“你真的还好吗？”

 

格朗泰尔叹气：“我觉得还好。”

 

沉默蔓延，他们只是通过电话听着对方的呼吸声，就这样静静地过去了一分钟。

 

“好啦，”格朗泰尔打破沉默，“我该走啦，安灼拉马上就要到了。”

 

“嘿，R？”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“告诉他发生了什么，如果我说错了，相信别人。”

 

“你总是对的。”格朗泰尔说，然后他犹豫了。

 

“我不需要什么都是对的。”若李说，“就和他聊聊，好吗？”

 

“好。”

 

“再见，R。”

 

“再见，若李。”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“若李，求求你了，求求你别哭了好吗？”

 

若李抱着格朗泰尔在他胸口处打嗝；“我怎么能不哭！”

 

“我不知道，但是求求你别哭了。”格朗泰尔捋了一把他的头发，而若李现在想到的全是这双手到底经历了什么——他这整具身躯到底经历了什么，他从来不会知道。他何其幸福地对他最好的朋友这些日子的痛苦一无所知，他要死了，而他什么都做不了，他是个怪物——

 

“我好恨我自己。”若李喃喃。

 

“哦操他妈的，求求你别这样说，”格朗泰尔将他抱得更紧了，“千万不要怪你自己。”

 

“我这段日子这么开心，但是你随时都可能死掉！我他妈是有什么毛病——”

 

“所以我才没告诉你。”格朗泰尔说，若李坐起身。

 

他用手摸索着格朗泰尔的脸，然后假意掐住对方的脖子。“你为什么不告诉我？”若李说，他觉得自己眼泪又要掉出来了,“我们不是朋友吗？你为什么不信我？你为什么不要我陪你度过这段日子？”

 

格朗泰尔用手揉把脸：“我们当然是朋友，我只是不想让你担心。”

 

“我他妈愿意担心你你个混蛋！”若李大喊，声音里还有几分颤抖，“我关心你，你只有爱一个人才会担心他！”

 

“你说你这一年都挺顺的，我不想用自己的破事儿烦你。”

 

“你要死了！这他妈不是破事儿！格朗泰尔！”若李的喊声接近歇斯底里，他不否认，所以他找到了格朗泰尔的肩膀。

 

“就是！一直都破事连天！我自己一直都难受得要命。而且你也阻止不了。我没告诉你——然后你这七个月都平静过去了，不用担心我，每天开开心心的。如果我一开始就告诉你，你就要一直担心下去，心情还不好，都是因为我，若李，我！我会让你不开心，你什么都做不了，你会陪着我，安慰我，但那又有什么用？你知道了又能怎么样帮你？”

 

若李感觉胸口沉重，他都开始担心自己的健康了。“这不是在帮我，格朗泰尔，你个傻子，这是在帮你！”

“我不需要被帮助。”

 

“但是你可以需要！”若李有些绝望，就好像现在他手拿棒球棍要砸别人的脸一样，那应该很简单，但是对于他来说他看不见别人在哪里，他们始终在他身边打转，离他极近，但是他依旧没法打到对方，“在困难时期找朋友帮忙不是可耻的事情，在你沮丧的时候想要被人拥抱，想要和别人聊天，想要和关心你的人待在一起不是失败，格朗泰尔，”他用袖子擦眼睛，他现在肯定一团糟，“你是一个人，R，人类表现得像人类不可耻。”

 

“我不知道怎么做，”格朗泰尔停住，又颤抖地吐出一口气，“我不知道怎么接受善意，我不知道怎么回应。”

 

“回应友谊吗？”若李问，格朗泰尔用力耸肩以使若李可以感受到，“我的友谊对你来说就什么都不算吗？”

格朗泰尔立马抬起头：“你的友谊是我所拥有的一切，只有朋友使我觉得自己还是一个人类。”

 

“那你为什么表现得像我没用一样？”

 

“不是你的问题，是我，世界上没了你，所有光都消失了，但是没有我，这个世界少的只不过是些噪音，少了些讽刺。”

 

“R，”若李变得非常严肃，又把脑袋埋在他的胸口，“世界上所有人，没有一个，我会愿意他来取代你。我不许你这样说我最好的朋友。”

 

“好吧，”格朗泰尔静静地说，埋进若李的头发，“好。”

 

他们许久没有说话，直到最后他们呼吸都平静下来。

 

“我有和你讲我上次碰巧烤好了饼干的事吗？”若李的声音还有些闷。

 

“没呢。”格朗泰尔回答。

 

“那好我现在给你讲讲吧”

 

他们都知道若李是想分分心，但是这个认知无法阻止这件事顺利进行下去。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“巴阿雷。”

 

“哟，老兄，”巴阿雷的声音从后面嘈杂的背景音中传来，“真不是时候啊。”

 

“我有事和你说。”他严肃的语气让巴阿雷皱起眉，他叫格朗泰尔等一下，对酒保做个手势然后穿过层层人群走到了室外。今晚比较暖和，但是相比较于室内人群导致的闷热还是令人感到舒心的凉爽。“行啦，伙计，咋了？”

 

“你一个人？”

 

“对。”

 

“你坐着吗？”

 

“我可以坐在地上，如果有必要的话，到底怎么了？”

 

巴阿雷一直知道自己不是个会读空气的人——他并不擅长从别人语调或者行为的微妙之处发现问题，但是现在的情况让他也意识到有哪里不对劲了。

 

“哦，你在外面。你能不能回家之后再给我打电话？”

 

“我现在就回去。”

 

“你不用这样的。”

 

“R，”巴阿雷语气严肃，“你他妈给我闭嘴。”

 

 

他花了十五分钟开车回到家。

 

 

“行了，”巴阿雷刚回到家就给格朗泰尔回拨了电话，“我到家了，我现在就他妈地坐在沙发上，我还把鞋子脱了，出什么事了？”

 

格朗泰尔清清嗓子：“我有事得和你讲。你听了之后肯定会生气的，会很生气，如果你不想再和我说话了我也能理解，或者如果你还想和我说话的话，我不知道——”

 

“R，”巴阿雷开口，他握着手机的指尖开始泛白，“快说。”

 

“行，好，”格朗泰尔嘟囔，又清清嗓子，“我明天要做手术了。我觉得有必要提前告诉你，以防手术失败，然后你，呃，你接到什么电话，然后连发生了什么都不知道。”

 

巴阿雷站起身，开始在房间里走来走去，“手术？什么手术？”

 

“肝。”

 

“什么？你肝怎么了？”

 

“正常情况下得了肝癌就应该接受的那种手术。”

 

巴阿雷停下脚步，正巧停在他两个月前才搭好的松木书架边。“你再说一遍？”他声音闷闷的。

 

“别逼我再讲一遍，我以为我都不会告诉你们的。”

 

“多长时间了？”巴阿雷问，他确定现在自己全然的冷静是为了迎接接下来的恐慌或是愤怒。

 

“我不知道，好像七个月吧。”

 

没有拿手机的那只手蜷成拳，下意识地就砸在了书架上，他听见有什么东西碎了，木渣嵌进血肉中，整个书架都倒了，架子上那些他整整两年没打开过的法律学书籍全掉到了地上。

 

所以，是愤怒。

 

“R——”巴阿雷开口，但是格朗泰尔立马打断了他。

 

“我已经被提醒过了你有权生气，但是我还是有一个请求。”

 

“什么？”

 

“你能不能等到明天晚上？就，呃，不要今晚，求你了，不要今晚对我生气，以防明天出了什么岔子我醒不过来……不要今晚，好吗？”

 

巴阿雷沉默了一会儿，然后伸出手，懒洋洋地检查可能受了伤的地方。“我给你送汤过去，”他最后这样说，“我刚还想煮鸡肉面条的。”

 

他撒谎。

 

“若李在了。”

 

“那就煮两锅。”说完他挂断了电话。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“我先回去了，”巴阿雷说，把手搁在格朗泰尔肩上，“你说手术在中午？”

 

格朗泰尔点头。

 

“行，我请半天假，你手术做完之前我一定到。”

 

“我可能不允许别人来看……”

 

“没关系——我一定要知道发生了什么。”

 

“我可能会死的。”

 

“那我就找个地方去发泄没人能管我，”巴阿雷说，努力使自己的声音保持平静，“如果那样的话，死神会很骄傲带走了你的，你明白吗？”

 

格朗泰尔眼睛里有泪水溢出，因为他根本忍不住，但是他还是点点头；“嗯，嗯，好。”

 

巴阿雷向前走了一步，然后用力地抱紧了他，饱了很久。等他终于抽回手，眼睛里闪着泪光。巴阿雷小声说了句“再见”，就走出了格朗泰尔家。

 

格朗泰尔坐回若李身边，这时他手机振动了一下。

 

“安灼拉？”若李问。

 

“你他妈怎么知道的？”

 

“你明天就要手术了，”若李温柔地说，“据你所言，还有谁会比他更上心呢？”

 

“他这个时候应该睡着了。”格朗泰尔抱怨道，但是若李听见他打回复的声音。

 

“他是在难过今晚不能陪你吗？”若李问。

 

“也许吧，但是他催我要我告诉你们实情催了好久，我告诉他我告诉了你之后，你不知道他有多激动，我还告诉他今晚有你陪我。我觉得他能理解的，但是他对我来说很重要，当然你也很重要。”

 

“谢谢，”若李轻轻地说，又过了一会儿，他说，“所以，你打算做点什么吗，你们两个这事儿？”

 

“等我结果出来再说吧，”格朗泰尔说，他都没有假装去曲解这个问题，“不然对我们两个都不公平。”

 

“是啊，”若李承认，他顿了顿，“看见你恋爱了真好。”

 

“我可不知道恋爱了到底好不到。”格朗泰尔有些阴阴地笑了。

 

若李也笑了：“大学的格朗泰尔可喜欢谈恋爱了，有时候我都觉得你可能比起那个人，更喜欢恋爱那种感觉。”

 

“可能吧，”格朗泰尔承认道，“但是，你知道的，如果说这次和死亡打照面教会了我什么，那就是如果世界上有什么我比爱更想要的话，那就是活着。”

 

“你能意识到这点真好。”若李温柔地说，靠在他身上。

 

“是啊。”格朗泰尔沉默片刻，然后把脑袋靠在沙发上，“嘿，我能不能再请你帮个忙？”

 

“当然。”

 

“你能为我祈祷吗？就，我还是觉得那样没什么用，一点作用都没有，但是你向上帝祈祷，你觉得祂在听，肯定比我随随便便对什么上帝——”

 

“当然可以，”若李打断他，“你不用解释那么多的，当然可以。”

 

“我觉得那样很蠢，”格朗泰尔轻轻地说，“就像在揪着空气向它讨要答案。”

 

“我和博须埃相识的那一天是风把我吹进他怀里的，有时候，风知道答案。”

 

格朗泰尔笑了。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“所以说，”博须埃的手指不断地敲打着床沿，若李伸出手来握住它们，巴阿雷轻轻踢了他一脚，“一切都还好吗？”

 

“还不知道，”格朗泰尔说，对他们疲惫地笑了一下，“结果出来了我会告诉你们的。”

 

公白飞拿着写字板走了进来，略带歉意地对另外三个人笑笑，“抱歉，但是为了病人的健康着想，我可能得请您们出去以便他能好好休息。”

 

格朗泰尔抓住公白飞的手：“你告诉安灼拉了吗？”

 

公白飞微笑：“已经说啦，他在外头等着。等你睡着了我再让他进来，明天你就能见他了——但是现在，你需要休息。”

 

巴阿雷的语气与往常一般狡猾与不容置疑：“喔，这位贼辣的医生是不是就是你喜欢的那位贼辣的朋友的朋友？”

 

“是啊。”格朗泰尔说，真奇怪，就这么两个字他也能说得这么富有讽刺意味。

 

“你还没告诉我们你们怎么认识的！”若李责备道，“我要听全部细节！”

 

“说来话长啊，”格朗泰尔说，还咳嗽了两声，“我之后再告诉你们。”

 

“你真的会告诉我们吗？”巴阿雷问。格朗泰尔看着若李没有焦距的眼睛，还有博须埃坚定的眼神。

 

“会的，”他回答，“一定会的。”

**Author's Note:**

> *jugnut: 这个我就直接贴英文解释了“When the woman juggles with your balls with her breast”，E是把车轮胎那个钢圈“lugnut”和这个词搞混了【我觉得很正常因为这一段我看了三遍才看出问题】【但是R你懂的好多啊哈哈哈哈哈】  
>    
> *ABBA: 瑞典的流行组合，成立于1972年。乐队名称来自于四名成员的姓名前字母的缩写的组合，于1982年解散。Honey, Honey 是他们的一首单曲【我觉得他们乐队歌名很奇怪，出了这个之外还有Money, Money, Money!和Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!】【都是米字辈的啊摔！】  
>    
> *存在主义（Existentialism）： 当代西方哲学主要流派之一。这一名词最早由法国天主教哲学家加布里埃尔马塞尔提出。存在主义是一个很广泛的哲学流派，主要包括有神论的存在主义、无神论的存在主义和人道主义的存在主义三大类，它可以指任何以孤立个人的非理性意识活动当作最真实存在的人本主义学说。存在主义以人为中心、尊重人的个性和自由。人是在无意义的宇宙中生活，人的存在本身也没有意义，但人可以在原有存在的基础上自我塑造、自我成就，活得精彩，从而拥有意义。  
>    
> *加缪：在他的小说、戏剧、随笔和论著中，深刻地揭示出人在异己的世界中的孤独、个人与自身的日益异化，以及罪恶和死亡的不可避免。但他在揭示出世界的荒诞的同时却并不绝望和颓丧，他主张要在荒诞中奋起反抗，在绝望中坚持真理和正义，他为世人指出了一条基督教和马克思主义以外的自由人道主义道路。  
>    
> *嬉皮士：本来被用来描写西方国家1960年代和1970年代反抗习俗和当时政治的年轻人。当时的嬉皮士想要改变他们的内心（通过使用毒品、神秘的修养或两者的混合）和走出社会的主流。后来也被贬义使用，来描写长发的、肮脏的吸毒者。保守派人士依然使用嬉皮士一词作为对年轻的自由主义人士的侮辱。和“雅痞士”相反。
> 
> *White cane: 白色拐杖，即盲杖。
> 
> *Bugs Bunny：那个贱兮兮的大板牙兔八哥，口头禅是“what's up, doc？”


End file.
